This invention relates generally to automatic toothbrushes and, more particularly, to an automatic toothbrush that includes independent motors for dispensing toothpaste from a refillable reservoir and operating a brush head.
Electric toothbrushes have gained a high level of popularity as consumers seek a high degree of efficiency and time savings for such a routine and repetitive task. Various devices have been proposed in the art for providing automatic brush strokes which include features such as ergonomic handles, special brush configurations, and sonic brushes that break up deposits on the teeth. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide independently operable brush operation and refillable toothpaste dispensing operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an automatic toothpaste dispensing toothbrush that provides independent brush head actuation and toothpaste dispensing functionality. Further, it is desirable to have an automatic toothpaste dispensing toothbrush that may be refilled with toothpaste as needed.